This Is Our Legacy
by Baymax Don't Pay Tax
Summary: Their family has begun; maybe a little earlier sooner than expected.


_Reposting this after an unseemly incident on my old account. It was the only older story of mine that I found tolerable. _

And lastly, I'm using dub names here simply because traditionally the Japanese do not give out middle names. You'll see why I need that to play a part in this story later on.

Oh, one more thing. I'm not here to romanticized teen pregnancy. I'm sorry if it came off that way. I tried to find a balance between the happily-ever-after our golden couple is promised thanks to based Naoko and the harshness of reality. Hopefully I did a fair enough job.

Thanks for understanding and please review!

* * *

_**This Is Our Legacy**_

He didn't remember much of his father or mother. What he did remember was choppy and hazy at best. He did, however remember his father was an impeccable clear thinking business man. His mother, from his memories, often leaped before looking, while his father was the anchor that held their small family together, and the stability that kept Darien's mother from falling too far.

As Darien grew older, though he wished he could remember more things about his mother and father, Darien became more and more thankful that he had inherited his father's calm inner voice of reason.

* * *

"Darien," She panted against his neck. Sweetly she placed a kiss just below his ear. "Please." She is begging him now. He hates it when she begs for anything. If he could he would give her the very sun in the sky, and she knows this.

She has to know how hard it is for him to hear her want for anything. Why is she doing this to him?

Darien Shields a had always been a man of reason. A rational thinking, clear headed man who always thought things out before he leaped into something blind. Despite all this he was never good at denying his Serena anything she wanted. Anything.

Bracing her small body against the wall, he groaned as he guided himself inside her inviting warmth. She closes her eyes tightly and peppers kisses along his jaw as he begins a dance they both knew well ; both in this lifetime and another.

Their sex was frantic and pounding, very much unlike the usual slow and tender lovemaking they shared. It is dominance and willing submission; not the sweetness that usually accompanies this act. In this moment, upon agreeing to her request Darien couldn't help but become a bit overzealous, feeling incredibly male and masculine as her whimpers and moans of pleasure echo in his ears and drive him crazy.

Mine, was his mantra as he took her. Though he had her many times before, this time was different, this time he was going to claim her in a way that really was irrevocable. It would be a connection between the two of them that no one could dare break or question. It was a fulfillment of a promise he made to her over a millennium ago when they were starcrossed lovers barred from one another by their quarreling kingdoms.

_I'll give you a child one day, my love,_ Endymion had promised her so long ago. Now as Darien he was fulfilling his once whispered in the shadows promise.

Each breathy moan, each gasp for air that passed her swollen lips only spurred him on further. Every little hoarse "Harder," and croaky "Please," pushes him further and further to the very edge as his hips roll into her sweetness.

It doesn't take either one of them long to reach their near tipping point. When Serena finally falls over she spasms around him, clutching his member tightly as she rocks back and forth between him and the wall. Her back arching and the heels of her feet digging into his hip as her nails clawed at his well defined back, leaving welts. Her pert breasts smashed against his chest as she cried in beautiful ecstasy.

After she came down from her own high Darien slowed his pace, apprehension starting to fill him once again. His lust riddled mind was now beginning to think clearly. Endymion had never fulfilled his promise because it had been a bad idea at the time, could he really say this time around it was an even slightly better notion? No, he could not. "Serena...I'm going to..." his voice was strained and sounded odd even to his own ears. He was giving her a chance, a chance to back out of this. There was still time. After all this was pure insanity and had to be wrong. It had to be -

To his body's relief she shook her disheveled head and hugged him closer to her still panting body, keeping him firmly connected to her as if they were one. With rocking hips she urged him on eagerly, her teeth sinking into the skin on his shoulder as she felt her pleasure rise once again.

Shuddering at the coiled warmth spreading from his center as she clenched her tight walls around him, Darien knew no more words were needed and that it was all inevitable now. There was no backing out now. They'd face the future together, and for him, in that moment of intensity was enough for him.

They shared a soul scorching kiss and he expands and finally releases within her welcoming young body, filling her womb with his essence and the hope of new life.

It isn't until hours later, when Serena is asleep in his bed, sated and blissful, does he sit with his head in his hands as a terrible dread began to lace his stomach.

How could he have been so stupid?

* * *

She had wanted this. She had wanted it more than anything, or so she had told him. And if she wanted it so did he. At least he thought he did.

He did know he wanted a family with her, though. She was his family after all, but timing was everything. He wanted a family eventually, when they were both ready, and he couldn't help but think they were both far from ready for the responsibility that came with a child.

She had said to him with confidence that it didn't matter that she was only several months over the age of sixteen, or that he was still in university trying to become a doctor, or that he had only recently come back from the dead after having his starseed taken by Galaxia. None of that mattered, she swore, and in his moment of weakness he had believed her.

She wanted a child. She wanted his child. Now. She didn't want to wait and she wanted Rini Ilene Shields. She just wanted to see the little girl again, she had told him with tears in her eyes. To hold her once more and for good this time, to not have to share her with some far off future selves. To be a real mom, not some quasi-sister who bickered with the pink haired little girl. To have a real part of him flourish within her. To nurture and care and love like she yearned to. After some convincing, Darien acquiesced to her request.

It isn't until three weeks later did things come to a head. She had told him only the day before that she is pregnant. Sixteen and pregnant. He was both happy, terrified and repulsed with himself for allowing this to happen all at the same time. Though it made no difference then, he tried to explain to her how he's ruined her life, but all she can do is smile and kiss him and tell him this is exactly what she wanted and to trust her.

The next night they dined at the Tsukino residence, and they planned to tell Ilene and Ken.

Tactfully.

Not dramatically.

Delicately.

But in the end, as it often works out, Serena's nerves got the better of her and to Darien's utter horror he finds her shouting out that she was pregnant as the plates were being cleared.

Darien is convinced he is only saved by the timely intervention of Ilene who escorts him outside and tells him to come back at some unknown later date. From inside he can hear Serena's crying, Sammy's shouts to his father to calm down, and a clear voice that belonged to the patriarch of the family swearing to kill Darien Shields if it was the last thing he did.

* * *

When he doesn't see or hear from Serena the next day he worries. The phone is off the hook and the house looks abandoned and lifeless. Her friends offer no help saying they hadn't seen or heard from the pig tailed blond either and that she had not attended school. By the third day Darien is downright desperate and does the only rational thing he could do in a situation caused by his bad rationalization to begin with. He drives over to the Tsukino house and parks down the street late one night. With rocks in hand he throws them at the window of Serena's room. As expected the blond appears, puffy eyed and pale. With years of practice Serena shimmies down to the ground into his awaiting arms and they leave silently.

Though he knows this is all his fault, he can't help but ruefully think that the next time he sees Ken Tsukino he won't be able to tell Serena what to do. The next time Ken sees his daughter she won't be Serena Tsukino, she'll be Mrs Serena Shields.

"What will they say?" Serena wonders aloud on their way to proclaim their vows to one another. By 'they' Darien knew she meant her father. He wished he could give her an answer, but he wasn't sure himself how this eloping would go off with the Tsukinos, least of all Ken.

* * *

The damage seems irreparable and permanent now, even to him. Ilene is disappointed beyond belief at so many things and Ken wants nothing to do with his daughter now. Not to mention he still wants to murder Darien.

Darien feels awful as she cries in his arms late at night. "How could papa say those things?" she asks, and Darien has no answer. He does all he can to kiss the tears away. When that does not ease her crying heart he makes love to her slowly and gently, the way he had wished he made love to her when they conceived their child ; passionately and carefully, as husband and wife. He whispers to her that he loves her, and that he loves the baby they made together, and that everything will be okay in the end as they move against one another. He knows she isn't sure she believes him, but at least her sobs quiet for the night and she is able to get some rest.

* * *

He feels worn down and disgusting. Serena's life with her family is in disarray and now she'll have to repeat at least a year of High School on the account of her pregnancy. He wishes he had thought things through more clearly - that he had been more like Endymion and less like Darien and hadn't given in to Serena's every whim all the time. After all, Endymion was a man of passion with pretty words and strong vows, but he knew when to act and when not to. Darien, it seemed was still learning his former self's ways.

* * *

It is a boy, the doctor tells a disbelieving Serena who relays the news to Darien once he gets home from his rounds as Juuban District Hospital. Her suspicion slowly melts into giddiness as she smiles until her cheeks ache. "I'm going to have a _son_!" she nearly screams at him happily as she hugs him close. It is the first time he has seen her truly happy in weeks and her laughter in her voice and eyes and her smiling face is an extremely contagious sight.

"You are going to have a son! A little Darien!" she says to him as she pats her stomach affectionately.

He is content in that moment, more than content, actually, but can't help but ask the question that has been gnawing at him since she announced she was carrying a little boy, "Aren't you disappointed though, Serena? You wanted Rini so badly." And somewhere in the back of his mind Darien knows he wanted the little pinkette as well, but at the same time he knows he will be able to love this little boy just as much as that precious little girl.

When Serena's smile falters for a brief second he regrets asking her. He expects her breakdown in tears as realization sets upon her - she was much more emotional these days, and her heart had been set on holding Rini again; but to his surprise she leans closer to him and stands on the tip of her toes. Lips against his ear, "I guess after this one we'll just have to keep trying until we get her then, huh?"

* * *

"Endymion?" she asked him uncertainly. Her question is unsaid, but he knew exactly what she was referring to.

"He'll get teased," Darien tells her, and she gives him a resolute nod, marking the name off the list before her.

Serena takes a moment to look over her list once again before asking with a smirk, "Darien Jr.?" Before Darien can respond she answers her own question, "No, one Darien is enough," before crossing out that name as well.

Taking a sip from his coffee first, Darien suggests, "Malcolm?" He isn't sure why he bothers. She's rejected every name he'd suggested so far.

As expected: "Ugh. No. Maybe James or Adam?"

"A little common, don't you think?"

She rolls her eyes at him and he smiles at her. "Fine," she heaves a sigh. "Let's name him Yoda and be done with it then!" and as suddenly as her shoulders slumped in defeat she raises her head with a sparkle in her eye as if she had been struck with an epiphany "Donatello! Yeah, Donatello! That's very unique!"

"I'm not letting you name our son after a Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtle, Serena." He tells her sternly, though amusement dances in his dark blue eyes.

"How do you know I wasn't talking about the sculptor dude?" She questions him seriously as she taps her pen condemningly on the desk she is sitting at. She wants to appear affronted, but he can tell she is just as playful as he is.

"Because it's _you_, Meatball Head." He uses her old nickname for the first time in some time. A name that used to cause her to howl in indignation, but now it only caused her to smile warmly at him with affection.

Nodding, "Good point."

Fifty minutes later after going through just about every name either of them knew they at last reached an agreement. Clark. Clark after Darien's late father. It wasn't until Serena told him that their son needed a middle name did Darien finally tell her that they could worry about it in the upcoming months, and not tonight.

* * *

She is seven months pregnant, and adorably round and very hormonal when he brings up the subject again. They still haven't decided on a middle name and Darien hesitantly suggests they use Serena's father's name. "Kenneth," Serena tries the name out on her tongue. He sees her smile sadly and with glistening unshed tears in her eyes she nods, "That would be wonderful."

He hugs her tightly as she cries, and once again he hates himself for doing this to her.

* * *

When the baby - not the pink haired bundle that they wanted, but a dark haired little boy with Darien's eyes is finally born no one is more surprised to see Ken, Ilene and Sammy at the hospital than Serena herself. Darien isn't sure if it's the drugs or the hormones or the unexpectedness and relief of it all, but Serena, for the eighth time that day is a blubbering ball of pure emotion as she weakly hugs her mother and brother, and then, her father who spares her a small smile. She proudly shows them the baby, all donned in royal blue. The baby that she, Serena Shields and Darien Shields made together.

Ken and Darien exchange slight nods to one another, it is a high point in their relationship and probably won't get much better, the new father knows.

It isn't until Darien and Ken somehow find themselves alone in the observatory looking in at the newborn babe in the nursery do either of them speak to one another. "You messed up her life, you know." Ken states a matter-of-factly and Darien sees no need to argue. "But it's done now." With a sigh that only a father who had lost their baby girl too soon could express, Ken added, "You really should think things through more clearly, Shields."

Darien opens his mouth to agree wholeheartedly, but not before his eyes gaze back over at Clark Kenneth Shields, asleep with his small cap on his tuff of black hair and his blue stitched blanket wrapped securely around him. He cannot help but smile at the child that isn't Rini but is just as good.

_His_ son. _Their_ son.

* * *

Reflecting on everything Darien knew that the truth be known he wasn't always a rational man, especially when it came to Serena. He was just as much of his clear thinking father's son as he was his rash mother's. He was a mixture of them both.

And as he watched his first born, his boy, and his two small daughters play happily in the park with their grandparents underneath the setting sun, while he and his wife sat nearby on a park bench, he was more and more thankful for that.

_**The End**_


End file.
